


Wake Up Call

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: Bucky hears you call him from your shared bed, only to discover that you were dreaming about him, and he decides to wake you up the best way he knows how.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY SHORT (sorry :/.. ), and it will mostly be in Bucky's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! And as always, please be kind :

* _ Bucky _

 

“Bucky, baby..”  Bucky was in the bathroom connected to the bedroom when he heard you say his name. “Yeah, Sugar?” Bucky said walking back into the bedroom to see what you needed, his hair still dripping from the shower he had just taken.

 

Bucky stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of you still sleeping. His eyebrow raised in confusion. Assuming you were just talking in your sleep, he pushed himself off the door frame to get dressed. That is until he heard you moan his name again. You weren’t talking in your sleep. You were dreaming about him, and he could only guess what the dream was about. He smirked, as an idea passed through his mind.

 

* _ Reader _

 

“Bucky, baby” you whined. He was teasing you, and you were beyond over it. You just needed him in you, but he was taking his time kissing down your body, careful not to touch you where you needed him the most. “What's wrong, sugar?” Bucky asked you with a grin on his face. He knew exactly what was wrong, but he wanted to hear you say it.

“Buck. I need you. I need you baby.”

 

Bucky placed another kiss between your breasts before he slid down your body. His face now between your open thighs. He looked at you from his place. “Right here?” he blew a breath of air on your core making you shiver. “You need me right here, Sugar?” You nodded your head.

 

Bucky licked a stripe up your core, flicking his tongue on your clit, making you moan out his name. Bucky grazed his teeth on your clit before he sucked your it into his mouth, making your back arch up off the bed.

 

* _ Bucky _

 

Bucky sauntered over to the bed, dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs that hugged his thighs perfectly.

Climbing onto the bed, he slipped underneath the sheet and gently parted your legs, careful not to wake you. He settled in between your thighs, his face in front of your naked core.

 

Bucky swiped his fingers in your cunt, feeling how wet you were. You were drenched. Whatever he was doing to you in your dreams really had you hot and bothered. But he knew he could  make you feel better in real life than anything that could happen in your dreams.

 

Licking the slick from his fingers, he moaned at the taste of you. Bucky finally placed his mouth on you. His tongue diving deep into your pussy, eating you out. Bucky heard your breath hitch, making him smile around you. You always loved when he was between your legs, with his beard scratching the inside of your thighs.

Bucky retracted his tongue from inside your pussy, licking up your juices as he moved his mouth up to your clit, paying special attention to it. Choosing to alternate between flicking his tongue across the hard bud, and sucking it into his mouth. Bucky brought his metal fingers to your core, swiping up your juices to coat his fingers before sinking two fingers into your tight heat, and started a slow thrust in and out, keeping a steady rhythm with his mouth.

 

*

Bucky started to grind against the bed, trying to alleviate the situation he had going on in his boxers. He picked up his pace on your pussy, eager to get the both of you off.

 

You were now writhing on the bed and moaning loudly, encouraging Bucky even further.

His fingers were now thrusting quickly in and out of your soaked cunt, and he could tell you were close to your release. He curled his thick fingers finding that special spot inside you and rubbed at your walls, triggering your orgasm. He felt your pussy clenching around his fingers as you came.

 

You screamed out Bucky’s name as you came, your back coming off the bed as your orgasm hit you. You came so hard that it woke you from your sleep. You’d had your fair share of wet dreams, but none of them ended up making you feel remotely like you did at this moment. 

 

Opening your eyes, you realized that the sensations you were feeling moments ago, hadn’t ceased when you woke up. Curious and slightly confused, you threw the sheets off of you to see your boyfriend in between your legs, licking up the last of your juices from you.

 

“Buck. Babe, what the heck are you doing?” Pulling away from you, he sat up, bringing his fingers to his mouth, licking the slick from them before speaking.

 

“Well, Sugar. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard you call my name, and when i came in here, I noticed you were still sleeping and i assumed you were talking in your sleep again..” “I do not talk in my sleep.” You cut him off. “Its funny you think that, Y/N, but you do. And it's quite adorable.” You blushed and he kissed your forehead. “But, when i heard my name again, accompanied by a moan, I realized just what was happening. So, i took it upon myself to make you feel just as good, if not better, in real life than in your dream. Also, i thought it would be a good way to wake you up.”

 

“I thought my dream sex was surprisingly better than usual.” You smirked.

You took in the sight of your boyfriend. His hair was disheveled, still slightly damp in some spots. His eyes were full of lust, and his pink lips were swollen. You slowly raked your eyes over his torso. It was one of your favorite physical things about him. His skin was tan and he was perfectly built. You could spend your entire life looking at his body. Your eyes continued to wander down his body until you reached his crotch, noticing that he was sporting a hard-on and there was a tiny wet patch from where he had started leaking precum.

 

“Well, now that i’ve been taken care of, it looks like it's my turn to take care of you, now.” You commented, nodding towards his trapped cock. Getting up from your spot on the bed, you crawled towards your boyfriend. You pushed him back onto the bed, and settled between his legs before pulling at the waistband of his boxers and letting his hard cock free.

 

Grabbing hold of his length, you lowered your mouth onto him. Fully intending to take care of him, just as he did you.

 

“Shit, Y/N”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, i KNOW that i said that the next thing i was going to post was a Steve Rogers/Reader thing, BUT i got a new idea and i just couldn't wait to write this.  
> Anyways, i'll try super hard to get the Steve one done, too.
> 
> As always, COMMENTS and KUDOS are welcome!


End file.
